


Control

by fromthechaos



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Ehhh... PWP, F/F, Light Bondage/S&M, PWP, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-13
Updated: 2008-10-13
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthechaos/pseuds/fromthechaos
Summary: A month and a half after giving birth to their son, JJ is feeling a little neglected--and she does something about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. Pure Smut. No apologies. 
> 
> Imported from my LJ Community, Originally Posted October 13, 2008

Sure, it’d been a while since they had sex. Kurt had been a big baby and the doctors insisted that JJ take it slow for a while, let the stitches heal and let her body slowly work it’s way back to normal. Being to good girlfriend that she was, Emily had vowed to JJ that she would suffer with her. No touching, not even if she _really_ wanted to. And as difficult as it was, she kept to it, out of the love she had for JJ. But temptation was beginning to set in and Emily found herself wondering at work if JJ would _know_ if she snuck a little in the bathroom… or how long it _took_ stitches to heal down there. But she resisted temptation (because JJ would know, she _always_ knows.)

 

In the middle of December, the world couldn’t be less sexual, filled with Christmas and Hanukkah, the innocence of youth, and yet everywhere Emily looked, something made the little lion deep in her stomach purr, beg her to go home and let it loose, but she quickly swatted the kitten on the nose, reminding herself that she was doing this for JJ. And when _JJ_ was ready… oh the sex they would have.

 

Emily trudged up the snow-covered steps to their apartment, groping in her bag for her keys (it had to be _groping_ , didn’t it?) her fingers awkward in the leather gloves that were a little too big. Plunging the key into the hole (a perfect fit, just like her fingers in her lover, oh _god_ ) she turned the lock and shivered, not from the cold, but because JJ _had_ to be ready. It’d been nearly a month and a half. The apartment was dark, but JJ’s car had been in the garage beneath them, so she had to be home. “Baby?” She called out into the darkness, nothing but the faint crackle of the baby monitor from the bedroom answered her. ‘ _She must be asleep._ ’ Emily thought to herself, chasing away the little demons of arousal that had built up in her mind. She cast her ready bag and purse aside, closing and locking the door before easing off her boots and jacket.

 

She peered around in the darkness, contemplating which light to turn on when she heard a shuffle behind her. “JJ? Honey?” She asked the darkness, quietly and silence answered back. There was suddenly something small and warm over her mouth, a body pressed tightly against her that she would know anywhere and a soft hiss blew over her ear. “Jesus, JJ, you sca—“ she was cut off as she spoke against the hand by it gripping tighter over her mouth.

 

“You. You do not get to speak.” JJ’s voice was hard and commanding, even more dominating than when she was in press-conference mode during a bad case. Emily shivered and nodded her compliance, letting JJ guide her to their bedroom, eyebrow raising as she noticed the tea candles set about the room, mingled here and there with fat column candles, the room filled with sensual spices and vanilla. The hand unclamped from her mouth and Emily turned around, not expecting hands, one clutching a riding crop she’d _never_ seen before, to push her backward onto the bed, sprawling out awkwardly in a flinching moment of self-preservation. 

 

She slowly took her lover in, her lips a deep, dark scarlet, cheeks rouged, eyes smudged with dark eyeliner that made her blue eyes cut through the faint candlelight. Her hair was down and curled just slightly, honey gold locks curving over her shoulders. Her hair just brushed over a soft, deep purple cup of a bustier that Emily was fairly certain she’d _also_ never seen, the cup and it’s twin filled with Jennifer’s now-plump breasts, black lace with purple satin in fat stripes down her lover’s now _very_ toned stomach coming to an end with a simple black lace garter holding up thigh-high purple fishnets… and of course Emily also noticed what wasn’t there… a smirk spreading across her face as her eyes traveled back up the succulent body. JJ’s eyes were piercing and cold, though, as she stalked forward slowly, twirling the crop in her hand. “You are so cruel, Miss Prentiss.” The name slipped over her lips like a bitter _hiss_. “A month and a half and you haven’t so much as _looked_ at me.”

 

Emily raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out just what the younger woman was playing at, “Jayj you know—“ She jumped, the riding crop slapping down over her still clothed thigh, stinging lightly.

 

“I didn’t tell you to speak.” JJ eyed Emily carefully, running the crop slowly up her side, pushing the suit jacket aside. “Take this off. All of it.” She smirked as Emily’s hand hesitated and she swatted her arm with the crop before adding, “NOW.”

 

Emily quickly shucked off her jacket, tossing it aside before quickly unbuttoning her shirt, quickly adding it to the now growing pile of FBI dress code. She grasped the zipper at her waist, leaning back and lifting her ass off the bed as she slid her slacks off, kicking it onto the tangle of clothes, leaving her in just her bra, panties and socks. Straddling the older woman’s thighs, JJ leaned in, pressing her mouth against her lover’s, kissing her with an urgent blend of passion, want, desire and distinct control and Emily could not help but moan softly into the kiss, their tongues pressing and lapping against each other hungrily. A hand slipped around Emily’s back, unclasping the bra, letting it fall loose on her shoulders, a quick shrug of her shoulders sending it to the floor. JJ stood, breaking the kiss abruptly, a finger gently correcting the smudge of her lipstick as she grinned wickedly. “Lay down. Arms above your head.”

 

With a cocked eyebrow, Emily obliged, doing as she was told, her pulse quickening at the familiar jingling sound of keys and cuffs. She glanced over to where her mistress had disappeared. JJ emerged from the closet, a single pair of handcuffs slung over her index finger. She grasped Emily’s right wrist, closing the cold metal around the soft warm skin, kissing it tenderly before looping the cuffs through the wrought iron headboard, grasping her left hand, lifting it to the board, clasping the cuff around it, stepping back to admire her lover, stretched out on the bed in nothing but her panties and socks, eyes curious and hungry, dark with the same desire that Jennifer Jareau knew had built with hers over the last few weeks. But today wasn’t about her. It was about this delicious prisoner laid out for her on the bed. Lifting a knee onto the bed, JJ eased over her lover, straddling her hips, pressing the uncovered wetness of her heat against Emily’s pelvis, letting her feel the pent up desire she’d had building. “Ignoring your lover like that… Emily Prentiss… you will be punished for that.” She leaned down, letting the satin cups crush against the full breasts beneath her, pressing her mouth against the long, elegant neck laid out for her, nipping the ivory flesh gently, teeth scraping over the goosebumps that broke out, smirking at the soft squeak slipped out of Emily’s mouth. She kissed up her neck gently, nipping at Emily’s earlobe, watching the usually composed and professional FBI agent come undone beneath her, her lips trembling, tiny shivers rolling through her. A hand snaked up Emily’s body, nails tracing leaving a trail of pink behind them, pausing briefly to harass a soft, pink nipple, pinching and teasing it with her nails, watching eagerly as Emily sucked a lip between her teeth, a trembling whimper erupting from her, followed by a quick gasp as JJ pinched the nipple roughly, her hand leaving its playground, continuing up to her hair, stroking it gently. “You know what I intend to do?” She cupped Emily’s head, turning it so that they were staring eye to eye before her hand disappeared beneath the pillow, pulling out what she’d hidden behind it. Emily shook her head, eyes wide with hunger and lust, her chest heaving with anticipation. “I plan on fucking you until you scream,” she said nonchalantly, darting her tongue over her lips, “and then I plan on doing it again and again until you can’t take it anymore.”

 

Emily shuddered, watching as JJ slowly stood up, her eyes catching a glimpse of what her lover held in her hand, the small black harness with a purple dildo attached to it. Smirking as she stepped into the harness, tightening it around her waist, closing her eyes as the little secret egg inside the crotch pressed against her clit, vibrating gently against it. She shook her head, opening her eyes, looking into Emily’s. She picked the discarded riding crop back up, fingers running along the handle, running the swatch of leather at the tip along Emily’s thigh. “Spread.”

 

Instinctively, Emily drew her legs up and apart so that her knees were bent and her lover-cum-mistress could have all the access she wanted. JJ continued to stroke Emily’s thigh with the switch, smirking. “Good girl.” JJ leaned down, kissing the inside of her thigh, nipping the skin lightly, grinning as Emily jerked beneath her. With nimble fingers, she grasped the waistband of the red panties, one of the only things left on her lover, tugging them roughly off, smiling as Emily lifted her hips and moved her legs, working to help take them off. “Very good girl,” JJ purred, leaning back down, running her tongue along the sticky slit before her, feeling hips quake beneath her, tasting the pent up juices, moaning softly at the sweet, tangy taste, sitting back with a satisfied smile. “Delicious…” She continued to stroke the inside of Emily’s thigh with the crop, watching her expression flow from anxious to hungry to the flicker of pleasure and the soft moan that comes with it.

 

JJ rose to her knees, moving between Emily’s spread legs, running her fingers and the crop gently up and down her inner thighs before dropping her free hand to grasp the shaft of the purple silicone, touching it gently to her lips, watching as a plush lip was once again trapped by white teeth, a flicker of a grin and a whimper fighting for dominance as the younger woman pushed the dildo deep into Emily, a moan and a quiver ripping through the woman beneath her. 

 

Slowly moving against her lover, JJ ran the crop teasingly up Emily’s side, sweeping it around the curve of her breast before rubbing it gently across the hard nub of her nipple, watching the slow contours of her body as she arched up into the touch of leather against her skin. Her lover arched into the touch, the handcuffs clinking against the bars of the headboard, drawing a yelp from the brunette as they pulled at her wrists and her body jerked unexpectedly back toward the bed. Dropping a hand down from Emily’s knee, nails scraping down her thigh as it went, JJ’s thumb eagerly sought out the tiny nub hidden deep between her lips, pushing and rubbing in slow, sweeping circles, biting at her own lips as the vibrator hidden in the harness caused her to buck against Emily just as the hips beneath her bucked wildly up into hers, pushing her deeper into her lover. Growling, she moved faster and faster against Emily, finally tossing the crop aside to grasp her hips while still furiously rubbing, circling, flicking, pinching and tweaking her clit, pulling her hard against the harness, pushing deeper in, smiling at the moans and whimpers as they began to crescendo with the movements, turning from whimpers and wines to groans and growls, now nearly screaming, quieter only to keep from waking the sleeping baby a few rooms away.

 

The sounds of Emily Printiss unraveling from her touches and the pressure of the egg quivering between her legs had JJ almost to the edge, and she was holding back with every ounce of her will power. Her eyes never leaving Emily’s face for a second, watching every moment of pleasure and even the scant seconds of pain whenever she forgot her bound wrists and jerked her arms forward; she knew that her lover was close too. Keeping her left hand pressed so that her thumb could continue its erratic torture of the older woman’s clit, JJ slowly eased forward, careful not to lose her tempo, first taking each nipple between her lips for a quick nip and suck before moving up so that her eyes were perfectly aligned with Emily’s, their mouths a hair’s breadth apart as she whispered in a fierce, territorial growl, “Come for me. Now,” before clamping mouth over mouth, tongue against tongue, choking back the screams and moans in favor of pouring every emotion into the kiss as they both shuddered, rocked, quivered and clenched to the climax that had been building for weeks. JJ rocked a few more times in uncontrollable jerks as her body slowly came down from her high before easing out of Emily. 

 

Collapsing on top of her with a smile, JJ kissed her again, softly, whispering, “I love you, Emily Prentiss.”

 

Moaning softly, twisting her arms slightly to clang the chains against the bars and remind her lover that she was still bound, Emily grinned, “I love you too, baby. And I promise, I will never make you go that long again.”

 

JJ swatted her playfully with the crop before setting it aside and grasping the cuffs’ key. “Damn right!” she replied, unlocking Emily gently, kissing each screaming red wrist before easing her arms down and pulling her close, nuzzling against her neck. “And just think, we didn’t wake Kur—“ the words were barely out of her mouth before the hungry screams of their one and a half month old poured over the baby monitor and JJ whined against Emily’s neck.


End file.
